Diletante
Los Diletantes gustan de pensar en si mismos como eruditos, y, en el fondo, pueden pasar como escolares entre la mayoría de la gente; para empezar, pueden leer y escribir. Claro que, tienen una importante carencia de disciplina o pasión como la que tienen los verdaderos eruditos en concentrarse en una tarea y ser realmente hábiles en ella, prefiriendo repartir sus esfuerzos en varias. Muchos diletantes son de origen adinerado; el pobre encuentra que el hambre les hace concentrar su mente maravillosamente. Un diletante se precia de ser conocedor de un poquito de casi todo, empezando una variedad de proyectos, teniendo una docena de intereses al mismo tiempo. Un diletante es un aficionado profesional – interesado en las artes, el floreciente campo de la ciencia, literatura, religión y virtualmente cualquier otro tema. Al menos, hasta que otro tema capte su atención. Afiliaciones Los Diletantes aman mezclarse con profesionales involucrados en sus búsquedas del momento. En particular, les encanta ser miembros de asociaciones, gremios o clubes que ofrecen un cierto prestigio y ayudan a justificar sus intereses. Desafortunadamente para ellos, la mayoría de los gremios y colegios infravaloran a los diletantes, a los que consideran como gente que no tiene la disciplina ni aplicación necesarias para dominar realmente un tema. Aunque los diletantes se ofenden por esto, la acusación normalmente es cierta. Como resultado, muchos fundan sus propios grupos, con títulos rimbombantes tales como “La Academia Bernloch de Arte, Ciencias e Ingeniería”. Una persona con los correctos antecedentes, conexiones y pretensiones académicas puede unirse a uno de estos grupos mediante el pago de la frecuentemente excesiva tasa de inscripción. Ocasionalmente, alguien genuinamente talentoso en algún campo de estudio se esfuerza por unirse a un grupo tal y es aceptado con el fin de elevar la reputación del grupo. Incluso la tasa de inscripción sería eliminada para estos candidatos. Las asociaciones son efectivamente clubes sociales, aunque hagan un espectáculo fingiendo que sus miembros presentan sus “investigaciones” en las reuniones. Los eruditos que pueden tolerar a los presumidos encuentran en estas asociaciones un lugar relajante donde la erudición es respetada y en ocasiones escuchan algo realmente interesante de los otros miembros. 3ª ed. Few people in the Empire benefit from a formal education. Those lucky enough to be able to study usually try diligently to become an expert in their chosen field, knowing the sacrifices their parents made in order to pay their fees. Some students, usually those from wealthy families, are not so disciplined. They flit from one area of study to another. They show an interest in sciences for a term or two, before becoming bored and taking up landscape painting, theology, acting, or some other vain pursuit. These dilettantes like to think of themselves as cosmopolitan, flexible enough to take up any discipline they choose. They pride themselves on their broad set of skills and knowledge. However, to their exasperated tutors, dilettantes are undisciplined dabblers and irredeemable amateurs who would be thrown out of the halls of learning were it not for the handsome fees that they bring in. Dilettantes love to join various academic and professional institutions in order to justify their assortment of skills and gain a measure of prestige. Established members of such guilds and clubs tend to look down on dilettantes as mercurial time-wasters and bar their entry. The more wealthy and enthusiastic dilettantes do not let this stop them however. They simply set up their own clubs with impressive sounding titles. Because of their insatiable curiosity and drive to find new experiences, dilettantes often take up a life of adventure. They do so in order to find some novel new discovery that they can share with their peers, or to practice skills and techniques they could not learn about in the dusty halls of academia. Some wealthier dilettantes even organise expeditions, hoping to uncover exciting archaeological or zoological finds, and become renowned and respected as a result. Personalidades *Hieronymus von Bernloch Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir